This invention relates to a heat dissipating lead connector for semiconductor packages. It is well known that integrated circuits generate heat during their operation. In addition, intermittent operation may subject the integrated circuit to frequent and large fluctuations in temperature. If the heat generated is not dissipated rapidly, the operational life of the integrated circuit may be shortened substantially. Moreover, a failure to stabilize integrated circuit temperature fluctuations can also have a detrimental effect on integrated circuit life.
Heat dissipation and temperature stabilization is typically achieved by heat transfer that occurs between the surface area of the semiconductor package and the surrounding air. This method for heat dissipation is limited, since the integrated circuit due to its small size and high power capability may generate more heat than its package surface area can properly dissipate.
Separate heat dissipators, known as heat sinks, are available for integrated circuits. They provide increased surface area and a good heat conductive medium to improve heat dissipation. Conventional heat sinks must be mounted to the semiconductor package or other electrical device in a separate operation using solder, screws or other fastening means. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,670,215; and 4,073,561. Likewise, the semiconductor package must be mounted to a connector or soldered directly to a circuit board. Thus, the use of conventional heat sinks adds an additional step to the manufacturing process. This increases the manufacturing time and handling required for generating the final product.
It is desirable to provide semiconductor packages housing integrated circuits with a heat dissipating means for improved heat transfer which is integral with the means for mounting the package to the circuit board or the like. Such a device would dissipate the heat generated by an integral circuit before it could be conducted to the circuit board. In addition, because the heat dissipator is located between the semiconductor package and the circuit board, it serves a dual function, protecting both the integrated circuit as well as associated electronic circuitry to which the integrated circuit is electrically coupled.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a lead connector for improved heat dissipation for integrated circuits that is integral with the means for connecting the integrated circuit to the circuit board.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lead connector for improved heat dissipation of integrated circuits that can be easily manufactured from a single sheet of metal with a minimum of manufacturing steps at a low cost.